Most Everlasting
by ShenShao
Summary: Pain, Fear, and Abuse were the things six year old Harry Potter dealt with at a young age but grabbing a chance to run away he did. But with nowhere to go, how did he end up at a certain Veela's home? Rated M for certain content.
1. French Revolution Part 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter and it's fantastic characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. This is a free and fun based Fan Fiction.

 **AN:** I am writing this story because I promised another writer that I will take part of their plot idea and use it in a story. First a few things.

1\. This is not a love at first sight type of story from the start. It is mostly a affiliation that grows into love obsession.

2\. There will be some violence or suggested themes to match the story's plot.

3\. This is an entire AU of the Harry Potter Series.

4\. I will keep posting chapters for "Squib and the Fire". This is another story I wanted to write so I can have a creative break from Squib!Harry.

5\. This is also not Dark!Harry.

6\. Sorry for those who are not satisfied by the short descriptions of French culture and areas. Please if anythings is wrong then please drop a review! Will change anything that doesn't make sense.

I hope you come to love it and post reviews!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **"French Revolution Part 1"**_

Shadows crept on his body. Lights flash to his annoyance. Light... Love... It was something he never felt that was right. Rain poured down his messy black bangs which cast over his green void of eyes. He only stood there in the middle of the road. A road he didn't know or even knew. Lost wasn't a word the described his current condition but he was away from them. The monsters that he needed to get away from. He limped softly in the rain with car horns blasting in his ears as he went. The rain felt like it healed his wounds. The scars and wounds that were inflicted by those monsters. The pain felt like it was washing away but so did the warmth of his body. The light in his eyes was fading away as did the hope that dwelled in his being. Whispers like phantoms lingered in his ears.

' ** _No one will love you boy!_** '

' _ **You're just a freak!**_ '

Each whisper made his body more rigid each step he took. Like it was draining him of his power slowly with each whisper.

' _ **Freak! Look at the freak!**_ '

' _ **Honestly you're lucky! You should be grateful!**_ '

His knees hit the solid earth. His face devoid of any emotion. His body finally giving in to the darkness that surrounded his body.

' _ **You won't be worth anything boy!**_ '

' _ **Because you are nothing but a freak!**_ '

' ** _You want to run freak! Try it then! Run for all I care! There is no home for you if you leave! Good riddance with you!_** '

His body fell to the cold harsh soil. His eyes barely kept open as the lights dazed his vision. Not able to hold any longer did he give into the darkness hoping if he died that maybe he could feel warmth. Yes he wanted to feel the warmth of his parents at least once.

* * *

 **[ _/Everlasting\_ ]**

Sebastian Delacour just finished going over protocol with his magical law enforcement unit. Unlike the British magical ministry department heads, the French Ministry of Magic enforces the Minister of Magic to proceed all dealings of every unit in the French Magical Government. Doing this caused less problems as a whole and less misunderstanding as they call it. Sebastian was the current Minister of magical France. What was he doing at a small dainty commune? Well magical law was currently broken in this land which in course caused the ministry to act due to secrecy in magical practice to nonmagics. Eguisheim a small little commune in the Haut-Rhin department in Grand Est in north-eastern France. It was a famous tourist commune that was featured for it's beautiful architecture and of course for Alsace wine that's produced in the Alsace region and also primary a white wine. It was a quaint area to vacation but right now it didn't feel that way to Sebastian. Third degree offense was taken in this small commune causing a lot of work for the minister himself to go over twenty different types of protocol to make sure the secrecy and the safety of nonmagic and wizard alike was kept.

Stepping out a small bakery with a bag of pastries on hand he made his way to the local floo network of the commune. His job was settled now all he had to do was head home for a sort while before heading off to his graveyard duties. Something he wasn't pleasantly looking forward to but the smiles of his beautiful family made it it worth all the work. He took every moment to enjoy the dark road that spanned across the commune itself and the pleasant lights that flashed everywhere. Of course he could do without the nonmagic mechanical steeds that tended to give him a migraine but he could see why the commune itself was a tourist favorite. Not as amazing as he hometown and home but it still scaled almost the same. His joyful walk soon came to an end as a crowd blocked his way just a few yards away from the floo network station. Intrigued yet worried, Sebastian took the small amount of time to check it out even though he himself knew his wife and daughter would have his head for it. How could a man who only recently just had another daughter delivered not attend his house duties as a father? Well this man was more set on keeping his family safe more then as a father being home all the time. He had a lot of apologizing to do at home.

Pushing his way through the crowd did Sebastian come upon a bizarre scene. A boy with black hair was face first in mud. The light shower that ended must have caused the mud to surface but what threw him off was the fact that not a single person was wiling to help the boy up. Most were taking pictures like it was a tourist attraction while others just whispered to their neighbors about the predicament. Sighing deeply because he shouldn't get involved in nonmagic matters, being the samaritan he was said other wise. Parting the crowd till he was in the center, Sebastian crouched to the boys side and nudged his shoulder. Getting no response did he place his hand on the boys neck to make sure.

' _Good. The boy has a pulse. Why is a boy that looks like six or seven out here in the mud unconscious and why isn't a single citizen helping out...? Nonmagics are nothing but ruthless neanderthals._ '

Picking the boy up to get a better picture of him, Sebastian softly took a handkerchief to clean the boys face. The face now rid of mud started to show the inner workings of black stripped eyebrows and unruly black hair. The boys features hardly looked french which he wasn't surprised since they were in a tourist location but what caught his eye was the strange lighting shaped scar just above the boys right eye. It was so big and pulsing with magic that it threw Sebastian off.

' _This... Couldn't be..._ '

Lifting the boy in the air did Sebastian part the crowd again making his way to the floo network station. Not even answering the guards words or protocol, Sebastian flooed without a word to his home.

* * *

 **[ _/Everlasting\_ ]**

The Delacour manner wasn't as large as the magical populace of french picture or written about in the magazines and papers. It looked rather large on the outside but was the size of a modern four bedroom house that was settled on ground level. The only difference from any other modern french home was the fact the kitchen was twice the size a normal one would be and the dining hall could fit hundreds of guest. This was set if they had parties for their children or other engagements that must be hosted. Apolline Delacour herself quite enjoyed the size of the home since she herself wasn't used to living in luxurious commodities such as wealth. She didn't want her daughters to grow with a head to heavy for their body and her husband Sebastian also agreed with her decision. Speaking of decisions, Apolline specifically told her husband to be back by an hour past seven before heading off to his nightly duties. Annoyed was lightly putting it in Apolline's case while her youngest daughter was already put to sleep and her other daughter was currently laying on her lap trying to stay awake.

She stroked one of her pride and joy as the daughter yawned softly into her lap. If it wasn't for her oldest daughter, Apolline who have unleashed the wrath of a veela on her husband. Her daughter Fleur Delacour was wishing for her father to come faster before she drifted off to dreamland. But the more time ticked on the more her eyes got heavier and the anger her mother held got even stronger. Just as Fleur was about to fall asleep the floo network flashed with green flames and a hulking figure walked out the fireplace. Noticing that her father was finally here did Fleur jolt up from her mothers lap and ran towards him. She was about to tackle her father before her fathers expression stopped her. Noticing her husbands distress caused Apolline to forget every ounce of anger she held for him in a instant and instead inquired what the problem was.

" _My dear, what may be the problem? Your face shows stories._ "

" _Not now my love. Something series is happening here. I have to get back to work right away and settle a few things before coming back. It seems I have a long night at the ministry._ "

Understanding her husbands duties did she nod in silence and followed the man she loved. Sebastian himself finally placed the object in his arms on a couch before softly stroking the hair on the boys face.

" _Apolline. Get blankets for the boy. We don't want him to fall ill._ "

Apolline though confused didn't question her husband as she walked away. Fleur herself was intrigued what her father had brought to her home and rushed to the side of the coach. Noticing a boy just a little younger then her and different hair made her more interested.

" _Who is this boy papa? Where did he come from?_ "

" _That's what I need to figure out my flower. I'll be back by midnight with more information._ "

Addressing his wife with the last sentence, Sebastian turned back to the floo network and flooed away. Apolline noticed the boy was soaking wet and dirty so with a wave of her wind did all the filth fly away before she placed the blanket on the boy. Fleur hugged her mothers waist as Apolline sat in a chair in front of the boy to keep an eye on him.

" _Will papa be back mama?_ "

" _Of course he will my flower. He just needs time to figure out._ "

" _Is this boy in danger?_ "

" _Mmm wait till you dad comes back love. Be a good girl till then okay?_ "

" _Yes! Fleur is the best girl!_ "

Giggling softly at her daughters proclaimed titled, Apolline stared into wonder at the blacked haired boy while she awaited her husband with her oldest daughter.

* * *

 **[ _/Everlasting\_ ]**

The past four hours haven't been pleasant for Sebastian. Not a single source turned up with any information on the boy's reason for being at the scene. Not a single notice of his arrival in France or notice of papers ever appear. It was like the boy was forced to come to the country without the country itself knowing... Or at least the magical side of it anyways. He himself felt like there was a force at hand preventing the boy from be discovered. The only clue he had was the boy arrived with a family of three when visiting Eguisheim. After nearly exhausting all resources in the small commune did he manage to find the family's whereabouts. It was a small one story little inn just on the southwest edge of the commune. It only housed about six guest in total and to his resources apparently the family was the only guest currently residing in the little inn. Brushing up against a sign that read 'Petite Auberge' Sebastian readied his wand just in case this was a wizarding family. If this was for any other type of business then Sebastian would have laughed at the name of the little inn but he was here on serious business. After getting the room number for the inn's owner and confirming the family's status did he make a swift movement up to the first floor. He pondered if he needed to use English before confronting the family but soon decided against it. There would be little use in using English when visiting France anyways.

Sebasitan knocked a few times on the door. The sound of yelling and shooting made Sebastian keep his wand hand at ready just in case. The door swung open and a petite boned older woman came into his view giving Sebastian a not so pleasant greeting.

"What do you want?"

Noticing the man was not responding did the woman shake her head and turned to French next. Stupid man couldn't even speak English.

" _What do you want? Are you the inn keepers helper? Then why hasn't the bath towels been replaced!_ "

" _Ah yes Madame! I am here to inquire a bit news that may be linked to you._ "

Flashing his ministry badge to the woman did the woman herself eyes bulge. She corrected her standing position and tried her very best to fix her hair while flashing a welcoming smile to the man.

" _Oh sorry dear Monsieur! I didn't know you were with the local police! I should have known better!_ "

" _No Madame. It's certainly fine on all accounts. May I come in?_ "

" _Oh certainly!_ "

The woman switched back to English before addressing to a person further in the room.

"Vernon! The police are here!"

"Then let them in. We don't want trouble Petunia!"

The woman called Petunia gave one final smile to the French man before letting him through the door. The room itself wasn't that large in all accounts. It could fit a family of three but the image of the people that Sebastian view came into play didn't fit the description of family of three. A very stout man probably even bigger then a hippo was wasting away on a recliner while eating away at sweets. What looked like a pig he was guessing was the son of the family. Looking about just the same age the boy he found, the pig of a son was laying around filthy in wrappers. By the strain of hairs on the woman's hair did Sebastian see the struggle that the woman was going through.

' _Pigs... Pigs is all I see._ '

Keeping his thoughts to himself did he finally put his wand hand away and pulled it out to greet the older gentlemen. But Sebastian regretted treating the man in front of him as a gentlemen. What he came into contact was the type of man he never liked dealing with. A weasel.

"Yes yes! Petunia tell the man that I am grateful to meet him and willing to help those who are the police!"

The man called Vernon kept his smile on his face while Sebastian himself wanted to pull away his hand. Petunia herself relayed the message in french to Sebastian which Sebastian then relayed a message to her.

"He says that he has information pertaining to a case that fell into his hands. He said that the local police found a young boy starved and lost."

Petunia paused for a second for the man to relay the rest of the message.

"And that witness accounted the boy leaving this very inn."

"Well tell him we don't know any boy! All we have is our lovely son Dudley!"

Petunia gave back another message to Sebastian which caused his face the scowl. If that boy on the floor was any lovely then his daughters then he was a Clabbert! He gave his response to Petunia which caused the wife to show a look of shock.

"He said if we were lying then all the law enforcement of France will file a report and get us arrested... Child abuse is frowned upon in the land of France..."

This made the man name Vernon enraged as his face started to turn purple.

'Yup. Just like a hippo.'

Sebastian yet again discard his thoughts as he waited for the torrent of words that would come out the mans mouth.

"How... How dare he! You tell him we have no business with the man and have a good day! Bloody bigot can take his soddy arse out of here!"

Petunia relayed the message but then paused to say the last part of the sentence.

"Don't relay that last part to him Petunia!"

"Oh no Monsieur she doesn't have to relay that message. I heard it loud and clear."

Vernon choked violent while Petunia walked back in horror with a face colored white. Knowing the man now spoke their language caused distress to ping in their heads.

"O..Oh sir! I didn't mean to call you-"

"a 'Bloody Bigot with a Dirty Arse' ?"

"Y-Yes indeed! Of course I would never call a magnificent man like you any of those things!"

With a swift movement of his head, Vernon signaled for Petunia to get the man a chair and so she did. Petunia dragged a wooden chair from the dining table and offered it to the man. Sebastian nodded in thanks to Petunia before taking the chair. When he was settled did Vernon start to speak again.

"Now about this boy yes? We have no earthly idea what you are talking about dear sir!"

"Really? So you have no accounts of housing a boy with messy black hair and glasses?"

"None of the sort!"

"Really now... But some of the witness-"

Sebastian pulled out a few polaroid photographs from his coat pocket and flashed them.

"Have a few different stories to tell. Also the inn keeper himself accounted the boy in his alibi. So did many of the shop owners in the area and even the sweet old lady down the street accounted the boy due to being the most adorable young man she seen in ages. So Mr..."

"Dursely... Vernon Dursely"

"Mr. Dursely. What can you tell me of the boy... Or are you lying?"

Vernon cursed softly under his breath while sweating profusely. His lumpy like hands brushed a cloth from the dining table to wipe his face. It was quite a disgusting sight to Sebastian. But Sebastian can see the weasel of a man's head slowly work the information in his head.

"I- Yes! We were going to send a report out for the boy because he just up and left our room while we were just about to fetch him! You see we were about to leave his afternoon and tried our best to get all our luggage ready but the boy left! You see he always been a trouble maker you see! Gets it from his mother and father!"

"So your son-"

"God no! That boy is no son of mine!"

"So he's a bastard?"

Giving a look to Petunia did she shake her head in retaliation.

"So what connection is the boy to you?"

"Why should you know Mr..."

"Mr. Brasier. Cotnoir Brasier."

"Yes... Why should you know Mr. Brasier?"

"Law Mr. Dursely. It's my job to find out or would you rather state secrecy and allow your governmental officials take over the matter for you?"

Shaking his head did Sebastian get his answer from the man. This man was hiding something and he was trying his best too. He was going to find it out.

"No that won't be needed! The boy is the son of my wife's deceased sister! His parents died in a car crash and left him on our doorstep. We loving raised him alongside our Dudley."

That was all the information he needed as he grabbed his wand in his coat pocket and twirled it softly without revealing it. After he was done did he do what he was best at, Legilimency. He scanned each head one by one. Each head he scanned the more horrifying events that were commented from this family caused disgust and loath at the memories. The rage that was building in this Sebastian's inner depths was pushed back due to the fact he couldn't do anything to this nonmagics. After he was done scanning each mind which took only a few seconds, Sebastian grabbed a document from his coat pocket. One he prepared for just in case something happened during this meeting.

"Well it seems your case seems solid Mr. Dursely."

With those words Vernon smile finally broke through his angst demeanor.

"But under every circumstance I'm afraid you have to come into the local police office for further questioning."

The smile washed away and the angst came rushing back to the horror he felt yet again.

"Yet... If you want to skip the process and not be under the authorities of France then there is another option for you."

At his words did Vernon latch on to the next option instantly but still a wary of caution lingered in his voice.

"May I hear this so called option?"

"Certainly-"

With that Sebastian pulled a single roll of parchment and unrolled it. It revealed paperwork similar to a contract. Pulling out a pen out of his coat did Sebastian continue with his proposal.

"With his contract you can sign the boy over to the forces of France. The boy will be set to a foster home till of age and official become a citizen of France. Not only will he be out of your hair but all legal functions will be in play."

"So... So you're saying that the boy can be off our hands and given to the French...?"

"If you want to see it as that then yes. Off your hands and off to the so called French he goes. All you have to do is sign."

Giving the pen to the man did Vernon sign the documents without hesitation. The mans face of pure joy disgusted Sebastian even more. The man practically gave the boy to the wolves without a single thought. He suspected the same expression would have been on the woman's face but what he meant confused him. Sure there was a smile plastered on Petunia's face but her eyes said different things. Longing and regret formed in the woman's mind which surprised him. It was a shame such a woman fell in love with such a man. Raised a boy who was a fitting image of his own father. He sent a silent prayer to the woman as he gathered the rest of the documents.

"With that well in order this means the boy is off your hands. Now if you will-"

Sebastian stopped right at the door and turned around giving a very menacing glare.

"Get out of my country."

With that he left towards his office for the fifth time today leaving a frighten family of Durselys behind.

* * *

 **[ _/Everlasting\_ ]**

The boy's body felt light. Everything that touched his bare skin was soft which wasn't right to him. What he should be feeling is the hard coarse dirt that he feel asleep on. He was pretty sure he fell asleep in the middle of some road. Ahh maybe he never left. Maybe he dreamt everything and was still laying down in the makeshift bed he was given. But that wasn't right... His aunt and uncle would never allow him to have such material to comfort himself with. No in fact they wouldn't let him have one of the three beds or the coach to lay on. Slowly getting up did his eyes fully open. Confusion slowly drawn on his face as the bulky wood ceiling was placed with white smooth texture instead. Getting up did he notice his entire body was wrapped in a huge blanket with many different colors and just below his head was the softest looking pillow he had ever seen.

If there was one thing the boy knew was the fact that he was dreaming. Yes there was no way he could be in such a dreamland in real life. He scanned the walls to the floors. He liked the decorations that littered the entire room. He noted it was bigger then the Durselys living room and quite like how homey it felt to him. He stopped his wonderment when his green orbs landed on a particular sight. A beautiful woman with silver blond hair and petite face came into his view. Her hair was only shoulder length but her bangs curved around her face like a waterfall. The soft marking of mole was drawn under her left eye and her body looked quite small to Harry. He felt she was only a little bit fatter then he was. His eyes lingered down from the woman to a bundle of hair laying on the woman's lap. This bundle of hair had a body protruding out of the body and looked just as big as his.

The bundle of hair rustled for a bit as a face slowly raised from the woman's lap and mumbled a few coherent words. With this the boy can now examine the new face that he was unfamiliar with. Much like the woman's face, this little girl had a similar look but just a few touches of differences. The same mole decorated just the same spot and the girls hair was similar to her mothers. The said girl turned her attention away from her mother and gave a gaze at the boy. It took the girl a couple seconds before realizing the boy was awake. Very many facial expression danced across the girls face which threw Harry off. The girl stood up from the woman's lap and started to shake the woman awake saying words that the boy could hardly understand. After a few moments the woman herself final woke up and gave the little girl a scolding before her eyes lay upon the boy. Now noticing the boy was awake did the woman raised a hand trying to get a closer look at the boy. But the boy panicked and flinched trying to protect himself. This wasn't a dream he thought but more of a nightmare. No matter were he went even in his dream he was still getting hurt. Alarmed did the woman draw back her hand and a look of concern draw on her face.

"Don't hurt.. me please... Please don't hurt me.."

The boy begged over and over again causing the woman to become startled. All she wanted to do was help but the boy was in clear stress and fear. The way his body shook and the closed eyes indicated the boy was ready to receive pain he didn't want to receive. The little girl was confused by the boys actions and words.

" _Mama... Why is the boy afraid? Did he do something bad?_ "

" _No my flower. The boy is just afraid, give him room please. Apolline, please may I have a word."_

The sudden arrival of the girl's father took both of them by surprise. Apolline even though she didn't want to leave the boy's side decided going against her husbands request and followed him to the next room leaving the boy and the girl to be alone.


	2. French Revolution Part 2

**_Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter and it's fantastic characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. This is a free and fun based Fan Fiction.

 **AN:** So here is the next chapter "Most Everlasting"! . For the past few days personal matters entered my life and probably be while till the next post. So I hope this chapter helps your thirst till the next release. I also will be posting two chapters for my other fanfiction "Squib and the Fire" later in the day or next week. Also want to hint at that all my stories may or may not be a whole series itself and might clash with each other! Now without further due, please review like always and read on!

 _ ***Also there was an error on the previous chapter and is fixed now.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **"French Revolution Part 2"**_

Frighten and in fear was the current state of the boy. He shivered softly into the blanket as he tried his best to bury himself into the coach. Even if this was a dream, he still didn't want to get hurt. But even if the boy were to wake up, he would still meet the same abuse on the other end. So far nothing was happening to him so he was taking all the chances he could take. The girl had a look of confusion on her face. She herself was confused that the boy was cowering at everything. The boy wasn't in trouble so he shouldn't be scared. She knew when she was in trouble she was frighten to see her mother but the boy acted different. She sat right next to the boy on the couch and in return the boy cowered more into the cushions. Trying her best to sound friendly the little girl smiled softly at the boy.

" _My name is Fleur! I am nine years old! My mama and papa are my favorite people in the whole wide world!_ "

The girl named Fleur spread her arms out to signify her love for her parents but the boy just stayed silent. Noticing she was going nowhere did the girl go straight to the punch.

" _I said my name so what's yours?_ "

The boy pulled the blankets around his head to cover his entire body. He laid down on his front belly. His appearance was similar to mythical creature Quintaped. Remembering the image from a book did Fleur's smile increase. She giggled softly at the boy's actions but still didn't quite understand why he was doing it. Both of the girl's parents were examining the whole scene. Apolline was frowning softly while the look of concern was evident on her face. Sebastian's on the other hand had a small smirk because the pride he felt in his daughter was immense. Turning to her husband and noticing his smirk caused her annoyance to flare up once again.

" _Care to tell me what's amusing Dear?_ "

Feeling a glare on his shoulders did the man turn back to his lovely wife. The expression of anger only amplified the beauty of the woman he loved. But after countless years of dating and marriage the man knew better then to test the flames of a Veela.

" _Just proud of our daughter. Even though the boy looks obviously afraid, she still reaches out to them. She was raised right._ "

Taking note of her daughter did Apolline's facial expression slacken a bit. Raising an eyebrow at the boy did she got straight to the point.

" _So who is this boy? Why did you bring him to our home?_ "

" _I found the boy stuck face first in a pile of mud unconscious and malnourished just outside the floo network station in Eguisheim. Not a single nonmagic was willing to help the boy._ "

Sebastian spat out the 'Nonmagic' like it was a sin. Usually nonmagics weren't a problem for the older Delacour but sometimes being the minister of magic tends to make nonmagics a problem.

" _I would have given him to the local nonmagic authorities if it wasn't for the fact that magic pulsed out of his scar._ "

Remembering the scar did Apolline realize what her husband was mentioning too. The shape and the mark of the scar resembled something of a legend that took place six years ago in a not so far island.

" _He... He can't be..._ "

" _He is very much is Apolline. The poor boy is Harry Potter._ "

" _But what is he doing out here in France?! Wasn't he a resident of England?_ "

" _Vacation. The boy was with a family of three on vacation._ "

" _Surely you would have heard news of the boy's arrival._ "

" _It certainly wasn't the case. Not a single notice or document landed on my desk with the boy's arrival. Almost like the child wasn't supposed to exist at all._ "

Apolline drifted off into silence as her thoughts ravaged her mind. Her husband himself turned his attention back to the two children in the next room over. His daughter now changed her tactics of approaching up front and now was attacking from all sides of the boy. This caused the boy to hide more into the blanket but Sebastian chuckled softly at his daughters antics. Finally coming to a conclusion did Apolline slap her husband on his right arm softly and pulled him towards the center of the home office they were currently hiding in.

" _Well there is nothing we can do now. The child is already in our house. But I am most certainly positive that you know the reason why the child flinches at any physical contact yes?_ "

Wincing at his wife's question caused him to sigh deeply before gesturing for her to sit down on one of the two office chairs. Settling down in the leather chairs did Sebastian rub his temples softly before addressing his wife again.

" _Yes. I found the cause and the effects of why the boy flinches at physical contact. I won't lie that the very child might have started to develop a..._ "

The word was caught in the man's tongue. Like his entire being was preventing him from even mentioning the name. Noticing her husbands discomfort did Apolline softly stroke the man's hand with her slender fingers. Snapping out of his distress did he took a breath to become calm before continuing his sentence.

" _The boy was forming an Obscurus Apolline... The poor boy was..._ "

A shocked scream parted from Apolline's lips as her petite hands covered them in haste. Tears started to form softly in the woman's eyes realizing what her husband was talking about.

" _It was not even human Apolline... They treated the boy like... Merlin..._ "

The woman jumped from her chair and held her shivering husband close as she shushed him softly. She knew his specialty was Legilimency and the things he must of saw was unsettling in the least.

" _Enough Sebastian. You got the boy away from the family yes?_ "

" _Of course! I can't leave such an innocent child to such... to such..._ "

" _I understand my love. You did good today._ "

Kissing her husbands forehead did Sebastian slowly stopped shivering from his seat. His breath returned to normal while his wife stroked his hair to the side. After a few minutes of silence did Apolline break the silence.

" _So what is to happen to the boy_."

" _Honestly I don't know Apolline. I have till three days from now to decide what to do with the boy. I might have to send him to discipline magique centre correctionnel._ "

Apolline's eyes grew wide at her husband suggestion and she parted from him. She swiftly made her way to the nearest window and stared out into the darkness.

" _You... You don't mean that! He's just six years old for Merlin's sake!_ "

" _I'm afraid it's the only choice. A Obscurial is to dangerous for the child to be adopted into a normal wizarding family._ "

Sebastian stood up from his chair and slowly walked towards the back of his wife. Softly stroking her arms, he held her in place to calm her down.

" _But what about our family Sebastian! Surely we can take care of the child!_ "

" _Gabrielle took her first breath in this world not to long ago. Fleur, who is currently trying to control her magic, is also not long due to attending Beauxbatons my love. Plus even if we raised the boy, he would be affected by not only our daughters heritage but even you dear. The child would... The child would not be safe for our family or in it._ "

" _But Sebasti-_ "

" _Enough Apolline! You know I want to keep this child just as safe as you!_ "

Biting back a retort due to her husbands tone did she drop the subject. Both of the parents stood in silence for another few moments. The sun started to peak up from the hills just past their garden and the rays of sunshine shined on the majestic garden. After watching the sun fully climb from the hills did Apolline speak again.

" _Can you wait before you decide what you want to do?_ "

Sebastian wasn't sure with his wife's request. Such a thing might be to much danger. He was originally going to take the boy to the ministry to be under strict watch but the next words that came out his wife's pretty little mouth caused him to curse inside inwardly.

" _Please Sebastian. Just till the end of the day. My mother is coming over in an hour or so and it wouldn't hurt for her to get a look at him._ "

Sebastian felt guilty with the look his wife flashed him. The very look is the reason why he even admitted confessing to the woman to begin with. It was a look he fell in love with. Sighing deeply did he squeeze his wife's hand softly.

" _Okay my love. Just until the end of the day then I will decide what to do with the child._ "

" _Good. Now shall we relieve the poor boy from our daughter's antics?_ "

They both shared a soft laugh as they made their way back to the two children that seemed to live in two different words.

* * *

 **[ _/Everlasting\_ ]**

The boy shivered more into the blanket as he felt a constant voice attack him from everywhere now. He just wanted the voice to go away but for a few minutes now it just didn't let up. What kind of dream was this to begin with? Is this really what he wanted? What on earth is he even doing in such a place if this was a dream he wished for. The tiny voice that was making him distressed sudden vanished just as fast as it came. The boy was confused but he didn't want to leave his protection. A sudden tug of his very protection sent his hairs on edge as he was moments away from shielding himself with his arms from his attacker. But the words that came next shocked him even more.

"Harry! We are not going to hurt you! It's okay boy. You are safe!"

Not believing a single word did he try his best to pull the covers back. A firm hand stopped the boy's frenzy. The boy flinched at the touch and tried his best to pull away but this time something wrapped around his body. Confused he noticed that he was currently being hugged. Just like what the Dursely's did for their son. Looking up slowly did a face of a man popped into his vision. The eyes the man flashed to him showed not rage or disgust but rather something different. Something that he never saw before.

"It's okay Harry. No one is going to hurt you. I swear to you on my honor. Please calm down."

Those words started to hit him harder. The very words he thought he never hear in his life ever. His body started to shake harder as the man held him tighter. His warmth washing the boy's disbelieve as he started to release this was reality.

"You're safe my boy. You are safe."

With those last words did he finally cry. The first time he ever cried in front of a real person. The first time he ever let his weak side show to another living being. He cried in relieve and in pain. His tears falling like a waterfall with his cry ringing through the room. The boy cried into the shoulder of the man as he clung to the cloths. This went on for who knew how long but slowly the crying slowly died down to a small whimper till finally falling asleep in the man's arm. His wife that was witnessing the scene had tears in her eyes as did Sebastian as he tried to fight them. Apollione crashed right next to her husband and held the two beings while their daughter hugged the back of her mothers back. The family sat together like this for awhile till the sound of the Floo echoed behind them. Knowing who that was did Apollione get up from her seat to greet the new guest.

It was her mother Antoinette Despina. This woman looked like mirror image of her daughter, the only difference was the fact she was little bit plump showing of her age. Her face was showing signs of anger but it slowly flushed away when she saw the beautiful smile of her daughter and the flying comet of her grand daughter. Holding them both did the smile they both knew drew on the woman's face.

" _Mother dear, it's so lovely to see you again! It was so graces of you to accept my invitation to visit._ "

" _Well yes of course, this is the last time I can visit you till next year I'm afraid so I wouldn't miss this for the world dear._ "

" _You don't say mother!_ "

" _I am not joking with you child. This is the last time till a year from now. The council is getting ignorant and must be corrected for their ways. I'm afraid the one who has to correct their ways is your mother._ "

" _Then all the blessings of our ancestors to you my dear mother._ "

Smiling at her daughters blessing, Antoinette turned granddaughter just below her bosom and nuzzled her forehead.

" _My beautiful flower! Did you miss grandma?_ "

" _Hehehe Grandma that tickles!_ "

" _How is my little belle? She being a good girl?_ "

" _Great Grandma! Fleur is a good girl!_ "

" _Great! Grandma is so proud of you!_ "

Smiles and laughter erupted through out the room. Antionette turned her attention to her son-in-law but met something that stopped the joy and laughter in the room in instant. The sight that the grandmother saw made the woman push past her precious daughters and stood in front of the man who took her daughter's hand in marriage. The boy in the man's clutches put the woman's mind into overdrive full of questions. But the most important question surfaced out of the hundreds of questions that circulated in her mind.

" _Who is this boy Sebastian and why is he doing here?_ "

Sighing in defeat did the man softly tried to pull the boy off his body to confront his mother-in-law. But the boy clung for dear life to the man while unconscious. No matter how much the man tried to pull the boy away the more the boy tightened his hold on the man's clothes. Noticing her husbands predicament did Apolline redirect her mother to the dinning hall. She sent her daughter to her own room to freshen up.

" _Fleur dear please go to your room to freshen up. Mother has to talk to Grandma about a few things in private._ "

" _Okay mama!_ "

Nodding to her husband, Apolline followed her own mother to the dinning hall while their daughter rushed out of the family room towards her room. Thanking his wife silently did he turn his attention back to the boy in his clutches. His thoughts swimming only about the boy.

* * *

 **[ _/Everlasting\_ ]**

The boy stirred in his sleep as he felt warmth all around him. His eyes slowly opened to a soft light that invaded his vision. Small features of dark brown hair was the first thing that Harry saw. His instinct was to back away in fear from the unfamiliar sight but noticing what the hair belonged to stopped the boy's reaction. The man's face started to jog the boy's memories of the previous events that happened before he fell asleep. Remembering that his dream was reality and he was away from those monsters hit him like a truck. The feeling of safety was not fully there but there was a soft hope deep in Harry's heart. Calming down from his initial panic attack did boy notice the man staring at him. Their eyes met and the man's smile slowly crept on his face. The very smiled confused the boy. Something he only seen directed to those who tormented him. The very smile he seen other family's give each other. It was a smile that he never thought he would see directed at him.

"Well good morning Harry. You feeling better?"

Unable to respond the boy simply turned his head in confusion at the man's words. The man laughed softly at the boy's conundrum at his question. Pulling the boy away, he stood up from the coach they were laying on and offered the boy his hand.

"Take my hand Harry. I promise you that you will be safe while doing so."

Harry feeling the man move away from him caused dislike for the lack of warmth to surface in the boy's thoughts. It took the boy a few seconds till his small arm reached out through the air and his small petite hands grasped the offered hand. Feeling the warmth again in the man's palm did Harry's previous distaste for the lack of warmth disappeared. His fears pushed back to the back of his mind as he focused on the man.

"It's okay Harry. Nothing is going to happen."

Smiling at the boy did the boy nod softly at the man. He didn't trust the man but something inside the boy told him that he was safe. Something that felt dark... and sinister gave him advice. Not wanting to question did the boy pay more attention to the man who held his hand.

"Let's get something to eat Harry. You looking like skin and bones."

The boy flinching at the words did the man realized his mistake. Cursing inwardly did he continue on.

"Sorry Harry. Don't worry about that, it's okay let's get something to eat together."

Not pushing the boy any further did the man pull Harry through the family room. Not examining his surroundings, the boy kept his eyes on the man. The way he walked and held himself was different from his uncle or his aunt in fact. Feeling the eyes of the boy on his back, the man didn't dare turn his attention to the boy afraid of freighting the boy. Hoping for his wife to settle her mother in one of the guest rooms, the man pushed the double doors to the dinning hall and prompted for the boy to enter.

"It's okay Harry. Just go right in and take a seat."

The man watched the boy nod again softly before reluctantly letting go of his hand. Feeling a slight tug in his heart did the man notice the expression on the boy's face. It was one of being lost and afraid. The boy slowly walked inside the long dining hall and noticed a few key features that it held. The floor was this clear material that seemed to be clear as day. The furniture was all white including the walls and pillars. The ceiling was so high he thought the Dursely's home was dwarfed by it. It took him a good feet till finally reached what seemed like a giant dinning room table and settled down on a random chair. The man followed the boy inside and noticed his wife still talking to his mother-in-law. Both of the women turned to the boy and the man who just entered. Apolline stared at the man questioning while Antoinette smiled at the boy softly.

The man himself raised an eyebrow in confirmation if his wife went over everything with her mother. Nodding softly at the man she called her husband did the man sigh in relieve and gripped the boy's shoulders. Flinching at the touch did Harry quickly turned his attention to the one touching him but calmed down when he noticed it was the man. Regretting his actions again did the man drop his hands from the boy's shoulder apologetically.

"Sorry yet again Harry. Let me get some food for you. Please wait here."

The man pulled away from the boy and turned his way towards the kitchen but was stopped by the pull of a tug on his clothes. Noticing it was Harry who stopped him caught the man by surprise. The look the boy gave the man was one of fear. Realizing the boy didn't want to be alone caused his heart strings to be pulled yet again.

"It's okay Harry. I will be back I promise. Just call my name Sebastian. If you yell my name really loud then I will always be by your side understand?"

After a few moments did the boy let go of the man's clothes and nodded softly. Sebastian himself wanted to take the boy and hold him but right now wasn't time. The first thing was to get him food and the reluctance of his leaving of the boy showed in his walk towards the kitchen. The boy himself turned his attention down to his feet as he tried his best to focus on something. Both of the Veela woman in the dining hall couldn't believe such an interaction. Seeing a different side of a man they dealt with for many years took them by surprise. Apolline herself questioned why her husband acted different around Harry but realized that both of the children were different in many ways. Fleur was always independent when it came to things she needed to do. She hated relying on her parents if she was able to. Harry on the other hand was quite different it seems.

Antoinette opted to just observing the situation to see it pan out. Not judging the situation yet she herself suggested the same to her daughter in which Apolline silently agreed to. The woman's husband returned with a plate full of leftovers from the previous mornings meal. Something she was going to get rid of this afternoon due to it becoming bad. Thankful for the food not going to waste, she watched her husband approach the boy with the plate. The plate was placed in front of the boy catching him by surprise till he noticed the man was back again.

"There you go Harry. It's called Pissaladiere. "

Confused by the name did the boy question the man. The man laughed softly at the boy before further explaining to the boy.

"It's a pizza like dish with onions, black olives, and a little surprise that I think you would like."

But the look stayed on the boy's face. By the looks of it the boy wasn't questioning about the dish but rather something entirely differently. Now this made the man confused.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"I'm allowed to eat this sir?"

The voice that rolled out of the boy's mouth caught everyone in the hall by surprise. Such an soft yet beautiful voice entered their ears. Hearing a layer of fear and anxiety tainting such a voice caused those who heard said voice hearts swell. The two Veela woman couldn't believe such a voice belonged to a boy his age while the man's face turned to one of concern. Sebastian shook his head before smiling softly at Harry.

"Yes you are Harry. Go ahead and dig in please."

Confirming the man allowed him to eat, Harry grabbed the plate and fell to the floor. He started to slowly eat the pizza on the ground but stopped by a sudden hand that past him. Flinching this time, Harry backed away from the plate and protected himself.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

"Harry."

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

"Harry!"

The boy stopped his panic attack and peered from his shaken arms in fear. The man's face showed pain which confused him even more. Sebastian took the boy's hand again and lead him to the table. Obeying the man's actions, the boy swiftly followed the man with no resistance and sat in the chair that the man pulled out for him. The plate was placed yet again in front of the boy. This time the man sat next to the boy.

"Harry. You are allowed to eat on the table."

"But I wasn't allowed in the Dursely's home-"

"This isn't the Dursely's home Harry. This is my home. The Delacour's home. So please under my roof follow my rules. And one of those rules is eat at the table. Am I understood?"

The boy went silent for a few seconds before tears started to fall from his eyes. Confusion hit his face as he tried to wipe them away but nothing stopped them. He looked up at the man who confused his entire being.

"I... I can eat at the table?"

"Of course you can Harry."

"An... And I won't punished?"

The word "punished" that came out of the boy's mouth caused the man to feel his heart drop. That very word wasn't something that should come out of such a mouth so young. Sebastian bit his lip back from crying as he ruffled the boys hair softly. The boy flinched yet again at the touch but calmed down as his hair was messed with. The contact itself calmed the boy down. Harry turned towards the plate and started to eat the food again. Once he took a bite the flavors exploded in his mouth. His eyes went wide and his body felt warmer each time he took a bite. Soon he scarfed down the entire Pissaladiere to the last bite. Sebastian felt relieved at the boy's new vigor and chuckled at his eating style. The boy now finished with the food turned back to the man. A full blown smiled erupted on the boy's face for the very first time. A smile that made those who witness feel their bodies melt from the warmth. The words that came next caused Sebastian to almost faint out of joy due to cuteness.

"Thank you mister!"

* * *

 **[ _/Everlasting\_ ]**

Fleur Delacour was currently confused by her parents and her grandmother for the entire day. She finished cleaning herself that very morning and happened upon a sight with her parents gushing over the boy that her father brought in. Yes it wasn't only her parents she was confused about but even the boy seemed like a enigma to her even more so. Just like the first time he woke up, he always seemed to avoid her and she disliked it. Fleur thought she had gotten a friend but the boy himself didn't seem like he wanted to be one. Also the boy kept flinching or saying weird words she couldn't understand to her parents or her grandmother. His strange language was also a barrier she couldn't knock down which she thought wasn't fair. Eventually she gave up entirely on the matter itself and started to either do things for her mother or play by herself. But in the end the girl played by herself because the boy kept doing all the chores that were made for her. Annoyed by the fact that her parents didn't need her anymore caused her to yell at her father before storming off to the gardens.

She was currently sitting under the family Mimosa tree. The Mimosa tree itself just finished it's blooming cycle and returned to it's nature green state. The tree was exactly fifteen meters tall which gave Fleur the shade she needed to block out the sun. She cried in frustration under the tree due to her family ignoring her for the entire day. She felt like it was unfair that the boy got more attention then her. Soon the sun was traveling down turning the land to twilight. Fleur was aware now that it was getting to late so she had to head home. But the girl stopped herself afraid that her parents didn't need her anymore. Maybe they didn't want her anymore that's why they weren't looking for her. Soon those fears started to plague her mind as she curled down to the ground and held her knees. After a few moments of crying did her tears dry while she just laid there. She questioned if she was going to be like this forever till the sounds of voices reached her ears.

The voices of her mother and father calling her name caused the girl to perk up from the spot she was laying in and her fears washed away instantly.

" _Mama? Papa?_ "

Hearing their little girls voice did the parents rushed towards the source. Both Apolline and Sebastian looked relieved to find their daughter and Fleur herself was relieved that her parents wanted her. She was about to rush towards her mother but was stopped by her mother's voice. The tone caused her to wince softly.

" _Fleur Delacour! Do you know how much panic you caused for your mother and father?!_ "

The woman yelled at her oldest daughter till her daughter herself started to cry. Sebastian placed a hand on his wife's shoulder to calm her down. Apolline stopped her yelling and rushed towards her daughter. She held her daughter close as she herself started to cry softly.

" _Don't run away like that again..."_

" _Mama..._ "

" _She's right my flower. You gave us such a worry. We don't know what we would do if you ever lost you._ "

Her father was now by their side as he picked her daughter from his wife's clutches. He held tight as he carried her.

" _Papa ..._ "

" _So never leave us again Fleur. Why did you do it?_ "

The girl went silent and looked away. Noticing her actions caused the man to not question further and handed his daughter to her mother. Hearing rustling from a nearby bush caused the man to turn his attention to it. Antoinette and Harry popped out of the bush as if they followed in haste to sounds of voices. Sebastian was glad that his mother-in-law was so concerned for his daughter but was wondering the reason why Harry followed. It seemed like the entire day he only followed what seemed like orders other wise the boy won't talk or listen. He wondered if his mother-in-law ordered him More things he had to bring up tonight it seems. Fleur attention pulled away from her mother and landed on her grandmother. She was about to call out to her grandmother in happiness but stopped herself when her eyes landed on the boy.

"Harry! You followed Antoinette I see? Good boy!"

" _Harry did?_ "

" _Yes my love, the boy followed your mother in searching for our flower._ "

" _Such a good boy!_ "

Fleur noticed the attention was yet again on the boy and felt something in her heart crush. She didn't like the way her parent's doted on the boy in front of her. She pushed away from her mothers grasp and ran back towards the mimosa tree. This startled her parents as they tried to follow their daughter.

" _No go away!_ "

Both of the parent's stopped getting closer to their daughter as they both showed looks of concern on their face. Her father was the first to speak.

" _What is wrong my flower?_ "

" _No go away! I don't want to be with you anymore!_ "

" _Why don't you dear? Tell us._ "

This time her mother spoke but the little girl just shook her head as they got closer.

" _No! Get away from me!_ "

The more they got closer to more the girl walked backwards into the tree.

" _No... No... Get away!_ "

Screaming at the top of her lungs, her magic swelled in her being and released itself all around her. It pushed her parents backwards on the ground a few feet away from the tree while Antoinette protected Harry from the blast with her body. The sight of her parents laying on the ground made Fleur panic even more and tried to run to them. But the cracking sounds from the mimosa tree stopped her tracks. She turned around in shock as the sight of the huge tree started to fall on top of her. Her parents watched in horror as they couldn't do anything to stop the tree from falling at the alarming rate. Harry himself watched the tree fall while a small voice echoed through his head.

' _Do not ...'_

The voice was in pieces but it seemed like time was going slow for the boy.

' _Don't hurt him...'_

Each time the voice spoke the more his scar pulsed with pain.

' _Don't hurt him.. Please he's just a baby!'_

The voice felt warm yet it felt sad at the same time to the boy. The very voice that caused his heart to react to the girl's current predicament. The voice got louder and louder. The louder it got the more the boy wanted to do something. The more he wanted to save the girl. Then something dark latched onto his heart. A cold icy voice chilled his bones down to the core as if it was taunting the boy.

 ** _'Say it... Say what you want...'_**

The boy felt his skin crawl at the same time the voice sounded familiar. Like he could trust the voice.

 _ **'Come on... I will do it if you just ask...'**_

The voice sounded almost convincing to Harry. If it could save the girl then... Then maybe it could. The girl needed to be saved and he himself knew that he didn't have much time left. Harry gave into the voice as he told the voice his desire.

' _I want you to save the girl!_ '

 ** _'Is that your command?'_**

' _Yes... Please save the girl please..._ '

 _ **'Your wish is my command master!'**_

Feeling a sudden force escape his body, Harry watched a black cloud rush towards the tree and knock it away from the girl that it was falling on. The tree went flying yards away and crashed just a few feet out of the garden. The cloud itself disappeared as if it never existed with words finally appearing in his mind.

 ** _'The deed is done master.'_**

With that the voice vanished just like the black cloud. The entire Delacour family didn't understand what happened but Fleur's parents shook their dumbfounded expressions and rushed towards their daughter. Fleur herself was crying in his parent's embrace while her parents did the same. Antoinette sighed in relieve that her granddaughter was safe but her eyes never left the boy in front of her. She witnessed something with dark energy leave the boy's body and saved her granddaughter in the process. This boy was someone she couldn't ignore now.

* * *

 **[ _/Everlasting\_ ]**

After both of the children were brought home, the three adults discussed the events that happened. The two parents managed to calm down their daughter and had to talk to her for about an hour till the finally got their daughter to understand that they weren't ignoring her. Accepting it did their daughter finally calm down and was currently in the family room with the boy. Antoinette was currently discussing what she witnessed in the previous events. The news of the boys power caused both Apollione and Sebastian to feel dread.

" _Are you sure the boy... The boy used a..._ "

" _It was a force I never felt before Apollione. It was so dark and sinister yet it helped save your daughter._ "

" _But... But that can't be right. The boy shouldn't have an Obscurus!_ "

" _An Obscurus? I remember Apollione telling me that but I have the faintest idea what is. Do explain Sebastian._ "

Sebastian himself was uncomfortable explaining what an Obscurus was but he relented to his mother-in-law. The more he explained about the parasitic type force the more he witnessed his mother-in-law's expression darken. When he was finished did his mother-in-law speak.

" _Sounds similar to the" aporripsi tis politistikis klironomias "._ "

" _Aporrip... Pardon me for a second mother-in-law but what is that exactly?_ "

Antoinette sighed and stood up from her chair. Walking to the window that was in the current study she explained more to her daughter and her husband.

" _Hundreds years ago there were cases of Veela not appearing to be able to control their powers and soon dying at alarming rates due the power they held bursting out of their very beings. Aporipsi tis politistikis klironomias or rejection of cultural heritage was what it was called. It was a small case since little Veela died due to their power going out of control but each Veela that was affected by this condition share two traits among themselves. The first trait was every single Veela was male. The second trait was the fact that each Veela couldn't use their powers at all and soon died due to the excess that leaked out of them._ "

Processing her mother words, Apollione had one concern with the information she was hearing from her mother.

" _Why didn't you tell me this mother? Why have you never mentioned this to me at all?_ "

" _It wasn't like I was trying to hide this from you child. It was something that was solved when I was the same age as Fleur. Techniques were made for the Veela who suffered such condition to be able to channel out their power. Since such techniques were created, the need to remember such a incident wasn't important anymore. There hasn't been such a case for over fifty years now._ "

Hearing the news that there was Techniques to control their powers caused both of the Delacours to wonder.

" _Can... Can the techniques be used on Harry?_ "

Apollione was the first to ask this question and Sebastian himself scolded his wife's suggestion.

" _There would be no way such techniques would work on a wizard Apollione._ "

" _It's better then sending him of to a detention center!_ "

" _It's a magical corre-_ "

" _You know just as much as I do that it's a detention center!_ "

Both of the two argued with each other till Antoinette herself stopped the fight all together.

" _Enough you two! Arguing is going to get you nowhere!_ "

Both of the adults shut their mouths while Antoinette herself sighed deeply at the two childish adults. Antoinette already came to the conclusion while they argued.

" _The boy may not be able to use such techniques... But I am willing to try for the boy to learn them._ "

Antoinette moved to the door that was connected to the family room. She opened the door slightly and watched her grand daughter hold a frighten boy in her arms. Her grand daughter had fallen asleep and was clinging to the poor frighten boy. But even though his expression showed he was in fear, he didn't let go of the girl. It wasn't that he was afraid of the girl but... Like he was afraid that something was going to happen to her.

" _Since the boy is an official citizen of France and is adoptable... I will be taking him to my home and raising him._ "

Both of the Delacours was surprised by their mother's decision.

" _Are you sure mother-in-law?_ "

" _Certainly so Sebastian. The only way to teach the boy is to directly teach him in the village. He will be living in the source were the techniques were made._ "

" _Are you sure it's the right thing to do mother?_ "

" _If you want to the boy to live a happy life... Then it's the right course of action child_."

Antoinette turned towards her daughter and son-in-law. She gave a look that Apollione herself hasn't seen since the birth of her recent birth of her daughter Gabrielle. It was a look she seen all her life when she was younger. The same look she gave her own children whenever she laid eyes on them.

" _Sebastian... Let's let my mother take the boy with her._ "

This time her husband questioned her.

" _Are you sure this is wise my love?_ "

" _I trust my mother Sebastian and she will care for the boy as if he was her son. I can promise that much._ "

Pondering for a second at his wife's belief in her mother, he thought if this was the right action.

" _It's up to you Sebastian. The child is your choice to make._ "

After another few seconds of silence did the man give in to the two women.

" _Fine. The boy shall go to Antoinette so he can learn to control his powers._ "

Both of the women smiled at the man's decision while Sebastian himself peered towards the two sleeping children on the coach. The boy's life was just changing and it was for the best he hoped.


	3. Silent Past Part 1

_**Disclaimer**_ : Harry Potter and it's fantastic character are owned by J.K. Rowling. This is a free and fun based Fan Fiction.

 _ **AN:**_ Hey Guys! Shenshao here and back again with another chapter! I know it's been a long time since my last post but I just got back into college and it was taking more of my time than I liked. But hey! I am trying to aim to a least post once a month of more!There is a couple time jumps in this one. So let's get back to the story that some of you like!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _"Silent Past Part 1"_**

 _"You Obliviated Harry!?"_

 _"Not really Obliviated but more block his memories. It's okay dear, my mother knows what she's doing."_

 _"It doesn't change the fact that she erased his memories! That isn't right to the poor boy"_

Stirring from his sleep, Harry Despina rose from his bed covers as he slowly rubbed his eyes. The loud yelling woke up the ten year old boy as he mumbled coherent things before softly moving from his bed and fumbling to the door of the room. A small light escaped the outlines of the door indicating that the hallway lights were still on even though it was very late. Struggling the open the door, little Harry finally shuffled down past his bedroom door and down the hallway to the living room at the very end. Each step he took the louder the voices got to the point he could understand to the small extent.

 _"I don't see the problem Sebastian! The poor boy needed those memories gone!"_

 _"It's not in our right to take away his memories Antoinette!"_

 _"Don't call me by my first name boy!"_

 _"I shall do what I want in my house Antoinette!"_

 _"Sebastian Delacour! That's my mother you are speaking to! Not in my presence will you be disrespecting her!"_

 _" I have half a mind to-_ Harry… You're awake my dear boy."

At the announcement of the boy they were currently arguing about did all the adults in the living room stop their argument and swiftly turned their attention the the small raven haired boy in pyjamas. Noticing Harry was there did Appoline, Sebastian's wife, fix her hair in a quick movement before bending down to attend to Harry.

"'Arry, what is wrong dear? Did our yelling wake you up?"

Nodding softly to the woman in front of him did Harry timidly move from the spot he was standing and hid behind the couch. Seeing this action caused the adults have their anger wash away in an instant as they attended to Harry. Another two bodies sprouted from the hallway which happened to be the other two daughters of the husband and wife. Their oldest daughter Fleur Delacour and their youngest daughter Gabrielle Delacour were currently also in their sleep wear. The tallest platinum blond daughter with her azure blue eyes had an annoyed expression on her face while the smallest just had her eyes closed while following her older sister with a tug at her clothes. The oldest was the first to speak.

 _"Mama, Papa. What's wrong? What's this about Harry?"_

Now knowing that their yelling had woken the entire house did the adults work into action to make sure the kids were back to bed. Appoline slowly tried to approach Harry while Sebastian and Antionette softly ushered the two daughters back to their room.

 _"Nothings wrong my flower. Just me and your grandma having a disagreement."_

 _"No! I heard it was about Harry! What happened to Harry?"_

 _"Nothing serious I can assure you my-"_

 _"You're lying again! Just like how you lied about where Harry came from!"_

 _"Fleur Delacour! Your tone must be kept with your father you understand young lady!"_

Now the eldest daughter of the Delacour and her parents were in a heated arguement. Antionette managed to drag the littlest one away before returning to a dispute between daughter and parents. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she softly made her way to her son who was currently hiding behind the couch shivering from all the yelling. Sighing again did she pull her little boy into her bosom and started to rub his back to calm him down.

 _"Fleur, this isn't the right place to talk about-"_

 _"Talk about what? That Harry isn't really grandma's son? That he had his memories erased!?"_

Both of her parents went silent at this comment as they both tearfully gazed at Harry who was currently processing all the yelling. Antionette tried her best to cover her son's ears before the last of those lines came out of her grand daughters mouth but she was too late.

 _"Mama… Isn't my Mama? Then who is my mama?"_

The entire room froze when another voice added another comment to the argument. It was subtle and soft but it carried out its meaning throughout the room. Every bodies attention turned to Harry as he was on the verge of crying. He didn't know why but he felt that those words were true… He felt like this wasn't right. That he wasn't supposed to be here. Then suddenly a flash of words echoed in his mind.

 _ **"Freak! Get out of my sight freak before I send your arse blistering!"**_

 _ **"You touch my clothes again freak and I will cut your hands you hear me freak!"**_

 _ **"You're nothing but a freak!"**_

Screaming from the pain he felt from his head did Harry clutch his little face crashing to the ground. He felt something in his forehead sear deep pain as his tears fell to the hardwood floor. His mother Antoinette fell into a panic as she pulled her son of the ground and cradled him tightly.

"I'm not a freak! I'm not a freak!"

His cries got louder as his mother was currently crying herself trying her best to keep it together. Her daughter and her husband went to their side in a flash while her granddaughter jumped from over the couch and held her grandmother.

 ** _"Freak! Freak! Freak! Freak! Freak!"_**

"I'm-"

 _ **"Freak! Freak! Freak! Freak! Freak!"**_

"-not-"

 _ **"Freak! Freak! Freak! Freak! Freak!"**_

"-arr-"

"- a freak!"

"-arry. Harry!"

Harry shook from the sudden yell has his arms reacted the same way they have for years. They protected him from what was going to harm him. They stopped the pain for only a short while. The pain he dreaded. The pain he was currently feeling in his mind that didn't want to go away. But instead of pain, he felt warmth. He felt something wet touch his forehead. Confused he slowly peered from his arms but the sight he saw was something he wasn't suspecting. Tears. Tears were raining above him. From all directions. The faces were different from each tear. One was of rage. Another two were of sadness and worry. A finally one was a heartbroken face that felt pain. Too much emotions were taking over his mind as he felt even more dizzy before his mind let go of everything. He couldn't hear anything. Not the shouting of those around him. Not the sound of the fire nearby. Not even his own heart beat. He fell deep down into the darkness as it felt familiar.

* * *

 _[/Everlasting\\]_

It's been three years since that night. Fleur herself could remember it vividly. The shouting of her parents to Harry falling unconscious. The fear she felt when the boy she knew from childhood soon disappeared almost completely from her life. She vowed to protect Harry as much as she could. Tomorrow was the day her friend would return from his long journey of finding himself as what her parents have told her many years ago. She remembers the conversation of that night two years ago.

* * *

 _[Flashback 2 years]_

 _The rain never stopped as the entire Delacour manor was being drowned by the sound of it hitting the manor walls and windows. Fleur was currently have stare down with her parents in her father's study as her parents themselves were trying to find the words to use in this current situation. The youngest daughter was in her bed sleeping soundly has she awaited to see her brother coming home. But unfortunately for Gabrielle, her big brother wasn't going to come this year. Sensing what her parents were going to say, Fleur herself tried her best to hold back her emotions._

 _"Fleur, my flower-"_

 _"Mama, Papa. Harry isn't coming this year is he?"_

 _Both of her parents gave a look of grimace towards their daughter. Appoline herself moved from her seat to hold her daughter as Sebastian tried his best to explain._

 _"Flower… Harry is having some problems that he wants to solve for himself."_

 _Fleur was confused by this. Harry was only eleven years old to be having problems but her mind returned to the moment that happened a year ago. The night when Harry fainted while screaming in fear._

 _"Papa… Does it have to deal with last year?"_

 _Sebastian went silent as her mother slowly started to rub her daughters back to comfort her but Fleur wasn't dense to understand what the silence meant. Something was wrong and she wanted to know. No. She needed to know. Sebastian hesitated slightly while contemplating if it was a good thing to tell his daughter what was going on. She was family to Harry and they all were but he still hesitated whether it was good or not to tell his eldest about Harry's past._

 _"Papa...Papa...Papa!"_

 _The voice of his eldest daughter shook him out of his thoughts and his gaze switched from Fleur to his wife. His wife returned his look with a face of assurance and a small nod._

 _"Fleur, How much do care about Harry?"_

 _That was a silly question that her father asked her. Harry was her best friend. He was a silent and passive boy but he shared his view of magic just like her even though he never knew about it before they meet. He was protective of her and treated her like a sister. The same for her as she can see nothing but a little brother she had to protect. To her, Harry was important family member that she loved._

 _"I care for him like a little brother. He's family and I love him."_

 _Hearing his daughter response brought a smile on his face. He and Appoline indeed raised their daughter right._

 _"We too see him as family dear. Your father and I both think Harry is family to us."_

 _"So does your grandmother. She sees him as her son in fact. Just the other day we got a letter from her that she loves Harry deeply just like she loves you."_

 _Both of her parents smiled deeply at Fleur and she herself also smiled at this. But soon her father's expression changed into a grimace as he stood up from his chair and moved to kneeled in front of his daughter._

 _"Harry, my flower, came from a place far away called England. You may remember this be brought up from one of your classes when they taught about the different wizards around the world yes?"_

 _Fleur nodded at her fathers words. It was common practice at Beuxbatons to learn about the different cultures to understand the origins of certain magic._

 _"Harry came from a disgusting house of-"_

 _Sebastian stopped himself as he felt his emotions about to go wild. Every single time he remembered about the boy's the more he wanted to act on it. Apolline softly laid her hand on husbands arm to give him support._

 _"Years ago Fleur, I found Harry in a middle of a commune while I was on the job. I was working to solve some non-magic involvement in magical affairs before it got out of hand. It was there when I found Harry laying in the middle of the road in the rain."_

 _Fleur's eyes opened wide at this. She thought Harry was a orphan that her father picked up but now she knows it was more then that._

 _"Harry was malnourished and weak when I found him Fleur. I picked him up and rushed him to our home before setting off to figure out why he was in such a state. But there is something more you need to know. Three things to be precise. One of those things is up to Harry to tell you but the first two we can."_

 _Fleur gulped at the seriousness of her fathers worlds as his demeanor got serious._

 _"Harry's full name is Harry Potter."_

 _This hit Fleur hard. She was shocked at what her father just said. Harry was the same Harry Potter that was famous for bringing down the dark lord. The same boy she read in her textbooks of famous people at her school?_

 _"Harry Potter Papa? Are you serious...?"_

 _"I am unfortunately. Harry is Harry Potter. The same one who took down the dark lord in the north. The boy-who-lived you could say."_

 _"But why was he doing in France Papa? I thought Harry Potter was born in England..."_

 _Her father paused for a moment has he tried his best to explain the next part to her. When he was ready, he unleashed a small version of it so he didn't scare his flower. The more and more he told her of Harry's past and the family he was with the more her face turned from bewilderment to anger then concern and worry of the boy. Tears came and went as more of the story of Harry Potter was told to Fleur._

 _"Those monsters! How dare they harm Harry!"_

 _Now she knew why Harry acted strange most of the time. Why he always was afraid of others. Why he flinched when her father raised his hand to pat his head. Why he never said no when he should have whenever Fleur got them in trouble. When it was hard for him to smile though he was just a little boy. Things she didn't start to notice till she got closer to her teen years. Tears started to fall from her eyes has she felt pain. Pain for her dear brother and friend Harry. Someone she now felt she needed to protect. Seeing his daughter cry did Sebastian held both her and her mother tightly in a tight embrace. A few moments passed as the entire trio sat in silence. Finally Fleur was the first to speak._

 _"So why is Harry not coming tomorrow?"_

 _"Because Flower, He has to deal with his past."_

 _"But he's only eleven! How could he deal with such a thing alone?!"_

 _Anger flared up deep inside of Fleur. She felt it was really unfair. Why did Harry have to deal with this pain alone._

 _"Harry isn't going to be dealing with it alone my dear."_

 _This time her mother was speaking instead of her father as she softly pushed aside Fleur's bangs away from her face to stare at her. She gave a small smile the symbolized that it was going to be okay._

 _"Your grandmother isn't leaving his side till he feels he is ready. In the past she... tried a way to solve it but it ended up being worse for the boy."_

 _A sudden realization flashed in her mind as Fleur finally understand that night a year ago._

 _"Oblivate... that's what grandmother did to Harry isn't it?"_

 _Both of her parents nodded slowly as they both looked away. It was a very touchy subject in the Delacour family at this moment. Fleur had to take a moment to process everything but she knew one thing. She was going to protect this boy with everything in her power._

* * *

Gripping the blanket in her hand, she stared at the precious photo in her hand as the tide of emotions she was feeling slowly calmed down allowing her to breath. Tomorrow was the day and she was ready for it to come. She wanted three years for this day. Three years to finally see her family come back. Fleur stood up from her bed as she put down the photo of Harry and herself hugging down back on her dresser. She needed to finish finding a dress to greet her grandmother the next day but she was in a little of a dilemma. She wanted to choose the bright white sun dress that showed her back and stopped at her knees. Of course she was planning on wearing shorts underneath the dress. But on the other hand, a crimson empire dress that that had frills on the skirt area appealed to her too. She was currently conflicted on her choice because she wanted to look amazing for her grandmother.

 _"Which ever one you choose, their going to like it you know?"_

Hearing a voice behind her Fleur quickly turned and faced her current mother who was grinning at her from the door. She rolled her eyes at her mother as if she didn't just put her own father through a bender last night with what to wear.

 _"It's not that simple mama. Grandmother needs to see an amazing dress on her precious granddaughter she hasn't see in years."_

 _"Grandmother or Harry?"_

Her mother's grin got bigger as Apolline swiftly moved from the door frame and into the room. She picked up the red empire dress that her daughter was currently contemplating and gave a look.

 _"Are you going to a party? I mean Harry wouldn't mind seeing you in this."_

 _"Mother! This isn't about Harry! He's three years younger than me so he wouldn't be interested! Besides it's one of my good looking dresses!"_

 _"Then go with the sun dress, that would look way better on you my flower."_

Feeling her face becoming red did Fleur shake off her mothers comments and picked up the white sun dress. She softly spit out her tongue at her mother which caused her mother to gasp.

 _"Fleur Delacour! I never taught you to be such a lady! At least do it properly!"_

Her mother then proceed to stick out her on tongue at her daughter as both of them giggled at their actions. Seven year old Gabrielle watched her eldest sister and her mother banter at each other and pouted. She wanted to join the fun. Noticing her little sister did Fleur give her mother a look and her mother looked towards Fleur and nodded. Both of them rushed towards Gabrielle at the door and pulled her up onto the bed into a tickle fest causing her to scream and giggle intensely. The trio giggled all around as they were stopped by a sudden cough at the door.

 _"I hate to ruin your fun but our guest has seem to have arrived a day early."_

Both of the Delacour women room jolted from the bed.

 _"What do you mean Sebastian? Mother is here early?"_

 _"So is Harry Papa?"_

 _"Yes indeed. They just arrived an hour ago and is waiting for all of you in the living."_

 _""And you forgot to tell us?!""_

 _"Well you were having so much fun so I didn't want to interrupt."_

Quickly both of the Delacour women rushed to get ready for their guest. Apolline dragged her husband by the collar shouting small curses at him towards their room while Fleur rushed Gabrielle into her closet to get her dressed. While being pulled did Sebastian just shrug and follow his wife.

* * *

A.N. Harry in this series is going to be a little different then his book version. I planned on not giving him a normal childhood but at least a chance at being a teen and an adult. He's going to be a mix of his original self plus something mysterious. I hope you readers out there can appreciate this as he will return in the next chapter!


	4. Silent Past Part 2

**_AabDisclaimer:_** Harry Potter and it's fantastic characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. This is a free and fun based Fan Fiction.

 **AN: So I am back with another chapter! The third chapter was the hardest for me to write because it was the transition between chapter 2 and chapter 4! But now that chapter 3 is out of the way, I can finally write the story you all wanted to know unfold! Here is another chapter for my lovely readers! Please input reviews! I love it when I get your guy's reviews! Thank you all for following the story so far. I am so sorry it took so long! Real Life has been a kicker on my arse so I been trying my best to get writing! Also sorry to those who happen to read my fanfic and also happen to speak the Greek language. I'm trying my best to incorporate it a little bit but if it seems disrespectful then I will take it out. (Will put little notes at the bottom for what those Greek words mean if you guys are to lazy to search it up) Finally some of you may have noticed but the picture of the fanfiction has changed! It was a fan art from one of my friends who likes this fanfic! Now on to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **"Silent Past Part 2"**

A silent flame danced in his palm as his unnerving eyes had a blank glaze to them. Eternal darkness cloaked his entire being forcing his presence to escape from the world. Sirens were the last thing he could hear as his body stayed motionless in front of his victim... Or his prey you could say.

 ** _'Time to move Master.'_**

 _'Yes... It would seem that way.'_

 ** _'Where did the years go by for you to be so mature master... You are only thirteen... Just yesterday you were crying yourself to sleep.'_**

 _'I don't know what you are talking about Skia. I always been this way as far as I can remember...'_

 ** _'One's past can change a boy it seems or should I be calling you a man? You are only thirteen but what do I know.'_**

 _'Man or boy? Why does it matter?'_

 ** _'True, you're just my master after all. I regret to inform you but it seems the magical government is already here.'_**

 _'I know... Just let me relax.'_

 ** _"Then you don't mind me taking over for a few seconds?"_**

 _'Do as you wish. Just get me home because tomorrow is an important day.'_

 ** _'As you wish, Master.'_**

Feeling his entire body pulse with a familiar magic aura, he closed his eyes to have Skia take him away. Shouts and what he could only guess was hexes were stinging his ears but felt nothing touch his body. All he could feel was the warm yet cold magical aura that was protecting him. Soon everything died down to nothing but a silent whisper till it was silent as the void.

 ** _'We are here master...'_**

 _'Thanks Skia.'_

Those words were the last thoughts in his mind before he plunged into the never ending nightmares he had waiting for him. Just another trial to finish before the coming of a new day.

* * *

 _ **[/Everlasting\\]**_

The sound of plates crashing and curse words flying in the air told Rubeus Hagrid that his time in Marinette Marionette was coming to a close. Grabbing his umbrella, Hagrid made his way out of the establishment. He briefly turned his back for a moment to see a table fly out one of the windows. Not wanting to be hit by flying furniture, Hagrid made a quick walk towards the local floo network trying to avoid the suspicous eyes of the people who watched the hulking man running out of the bar. Hagrid finally made it to the floo network station and shuffled his way towards the international connection floo fireplaces. A young gentleman stopped Hagrid halfway to prevent the giant man from barging into the halls of the international floo network.

 _"Sir, may I ask your business in using the international floo network here at Manche?"_

Pulling a scrap piece of paper out of his pocket, he showed the french man the writing before putting it away. The young gentleman who read the note scowled before turning to another employee behind him.

 _"Take Monsiuer Hagrid to the back and get him checked out. If he is who says he is, then take him to the floo number 78"_

 _"Oui! Right away sir!"_

After being checked out by the french guards, Hagrid had to wait twenty minutes alone in a small room with nothing but a table and a chair. He understood that the French magical government had rules and regulations but blasted was it taking long. He sighed to himself for the umpteenth time before finally what looked like a female guard barged in with a small male guard who tried to keep up with the woman.

"Rubeus Hagrid?"

Hearing English for the first time in months made Hagrid feel slightly relieved before replying to the stoic looking woman. She looked to be around six feet with long blood dyed hair that seemed to suit her determined looking face. She was dressed slightly different than the other guards which probably meant she was someone of higher status.

"Yes, Hagrid is me."

"My name is Sabine Roux, divison leader of floo station 34. After evaluating your note it would seem that everything is in order. Please follow my assistant here to the floo number 78. Warning, any actions that are deemed illegal by the ministry of France that would happen between this room and the floo will result in arrest followed by international law and whatever it dictates. After that its off to the shallows with you if you step out of line. Am I clear Monsiuer Hagrid?"

Hagrid was surprised by her fluent speaking of English. But such thing was a small matter for a person who happens to have a high position with the floo network it seems.

"Yes Ma'am. I won' be causin' any trouble for you folks."

"Good. You may leave now Monsiuer Hagrid."

The woman turned around and left the room as the smaller male guard moved forward to lead Hagrid out of the room.

* * *

 _ **[/Everlasting\\]**_

In a dark and gloomy looking chamber sat a elderly man who had his hands keeping his head from falling on to the desk he currently sat at. A chamber that was usually full of life and buzz was silent like a cold abyss. Under the elderly man laid several newspapers with the same exact headlines such as 'Harry Potter not appearing for his first year of wizards school?!' From the Daily Prophet or 'Harry Potter not sighted in the wizarding world. Boy-who-lived or Boy-who-disappeared?' A title that the Wizarding World News was currently running . For the past seven years the elderly man searched and searched for Harry Potter trying to desperately find the boy who he had to take care of but it was like the boy disappeared forever. Albus Dumbledore who was already hundred years old started to look way more his age as the stress of the boy he couldn't find continued. Did Albus want to lose the boy? If there was a man who stressed more about this boys wereabouts it was him but it was something that even with his powers or position as Supreme Mugwump couldn't gain any fruitation at all. Of course it would be unreasonable to force the entire International Confederation of Wizards to search for one boy but having small favors here and there with a few of the members within the confederation was only useful if at least one of those connections lead to even a small clue of where the boy was. But at last nothing could find the boy or as if the boy didn't want to be found.

Some of the professors at Hogwarts mentioned maybe the boy was kidnapped or hidden by another force but such things were just theories. The strangest part about Harry Potters disappearance was the fact that his personal records in the ministry were gone. Anything that was searched in his name from his guardians to his accounts in Gringotts Wizarding Bank were either not appearing or were frozen. That would have meant two things if each of these things were to happen.

"One possible answer for why we can't find young Harry Potter in the ministry records would have to be he is no longer in the country at all. Of course we considered this option many years ago."

"Excuse me Albus? Am I interrupting?"

"Ah Minerva. Come, come take a seat. I was just pondering again on the Potter case again."

"I see sir. I shall take a seat and join you in thought."

Minerva McGonagall a woman who was in her sixties was a professor at hogwarts who taught transfiguration. Taking a sweeping walk did Minerva finally stopped in front of the man she considered the headmaster and a dear old friend before sitting down at the desk. As she settled down did she noticed the various newspapers as she raised an eyebrow at the man.

"I assume that there is no good news?"

"You assume right Minvera. It would seem that even the wizarding world of Britain and even the wizarding world as a whole as taken noticed of the disappearance of the boy-who-lived. Soon most of the professors and most of the families at home will know that the boy-who-lived is gone without a trace."

"Don't be to hard on yourself Albus. You tried your best."

Albus Dumbledore stood up from his seat and gazed downward again at the newspapers as if the words themselves were taunting the man.

"The boy was my responsibility Minvera. I failed him the instant that I found out that he was gone seven years ago. But I will still try everything in my power to find that boy."

"And I'm sure you will. You have many people searching for him far and wide Albus. You have Severus looking dark parts of the wizarding world, Filluis checking his ancestry, and even sending Hagrid off to France because you got a tip that the poor boy's family was visiting there one summer seven years ago. Heavens knows Hagrid has only been there for a few months but it seems he is even getting used to hearing the French language being spoken to him."

"Yes. With most of our limited search efforts it would seem the closest answer we can get to were Harry would be is France. But it even seems the French Ministrion either keeping their tongues tied or doesn't have a clue at all."

"Well with the recent outbreak that happened this year alone at Azkaban is sending alarms to all nations surrounding Britain as a whole. Most of the other ministries of the other colleges are keeping their borders on lock down. It was surprising enough that Hagrid managed to get into France just late July but Merlin knows that was a stretch."

"Indeed it took a lot of connections to allow Hagrid even visitors grant by the ministry of France. Smallest grant but it allowed Hagrid to explore the depths of France as much as he could. Speaking of which, Hagrid should be reporting in from his journey to Manche."

As Dumbledore himself said these words, his nearby floo lit the entire room with it's dark green flames indicating that someone wanted access to his floo.

"And it would seem that would be Hagrid. Hope that Hagrid himself has important news for us Minerva."

McGonagall just took a long deep sigh before she simply nodded her head and turned her attention to the floo as both of them waited for the giant man himself will walk through the floo.

* * *

 _ **[/Everlasting\\]**_

Intense heat and disgusting dripping sweat is what his body felt. Trying to grasp for air did Harry Despina reach out from his bed and grab his book by the bedside. His insides started to feel like they were boiling from the inside out which caused his nerves to be on end. He flipped to the page he needed to be and positioned his body in a weird meditating position with his legs crossed and his arms over his head. He focused his breathing slowly as his entire body became tense from the pain that was forming from inside. His concentration was on his inner self or what his mother called his magical core that all species had. That was were the heat was coming from. Soon he imagined the soft shallows of the local lake as if it was inviting him to plunge deeper into his core. The more and more he felt he was going deeper into his core the more the heat in his body slowly dissipated till finally it was gone. This was just step one to his many steps in the day. He opened his eyes finally and noticed that it was still dark in his room.

Suddenly a knock at his door startled him from laying back down into his bed causing him to jolt straight up at the sound. It must have been his mother he thought because he was making such a racket early in the morning.

 _"Agapitós? Are you alright Harry?"_

 _"Oui! I'm fine Mitéra!"_

 _"It happened again?"_

His mother opened the door of his room and walked in slowly. She was a beautiful woman who looked like she hadn't aged past the age of thirty but her eyes showed years and years of wisdom. But those very eyes had a look of concern this time as she softly stroked his unruly hair out of his face to get a better look at him.

 _"Oui_ _Mitéra. It just happened again. It's been days since the last time but I think I'm getting better."_

 _"Well you still have the scripts if you are ever in need of it. It won't go away forever my_ _Agapitós but at least you can take care of the symptoms."_

His mother smiled at him and he smiled back.

 _"Well let's get ready? Our trip won't take more then ten minutes but getting ready will at least take me an hour."_

She winked at Harry causing him to laugh before he watched his mother walk out of his room. Well he might as well get ready instead of laying in bed. In the next hour he managed to finish the rest of his daily routine before he choose his attire for the day. Nothing to much but nothing to less was his motto. He chose a simple buttoned up white long sleeved shirt with a brown sweater while matching with black jeans and a pair of black oxfords. Before he left his dresser, he picked up a black and white checkered bow tie before leaving his room with his single luggage bag. The Despina household was a small yet humble home that was made exactly for three people to live in. The walls themselves had history as you can see the various burn marks and stains but overall the entire place was well maintained for how long it was standing for. He walked down the single hallway of the home as he passed many doors till he got to the door he wanted to get to. It was the door at the end of the hallway that lead to the dining room which connected the house to the backyard. Noticing his mother wasn't there meant she was still getting her things ready.

Harry himself knew that his mother didn't require an hour to make herself look beautiful but she knew that she was a lazy packer and that meant she abstained for packing till the very last minute. It wasn't till ten minutes later that Harry's Mother finally appeared in the dining room with her two suitcases full of luggage and her personal two purses.

 _"A little to much_ _Mitéra? It's only a four day trip."_

Harry himself only packed for three days worth of clothes and on a few extra pairs of shirts plus undergarments for the night time. He thought what his mother was bringing with her was two weeks worth of luggage as if they were slowly moving into a new home.

 _"A little to much my_ _Agapitós?! What is our family motto?"_

 _"Always be prepared."_

 _"Oui always be prepared! That's why I have clothes for every occasion."_

Harry rolled his eyes and attempted to grab his mother's suitcases but stopped himself after he realized how heavy they were.

 _"How much did you pack_ _Mitéra?! It feels like two quarters at most in here!?"_

 _"Oh you know. Just attire for the night, morning, day, swimming, tea, gatherings, and also maybe if I have the chance to participate in a party then I have to bring a worthy dress! Plus you know your_ _Mitéra can't go without her daily delights and favorite coffee! Plus there-_ _"_

His mother spilled how much she needed every little thing from bathroom products to even the type of sleeping pillow she needed to be able to sleep during this trip. While listening to his mothers entire rant, Harry managed to get the their luggage to their floo and also have a small breakfast partway.

 _"-and that is why I need all those things my_ _Agapitós. Do you understand now?"_

 _"Oui_ _Mitéra. Are you ready to go?"_

 _"Oui my_ _Agapitós! We better not waste time. We are going a day early to surprise them non?"_

Harry smiled at his mother antics before he took her by the arm and guided her to the floo.

* * *

 _ **[/Everlasting\\]**_

Deep into a dark looming forest there was a cave and inside that cave was a lone man who had tattered clothing. This man didn't look like he had showered in day much less have a proper meal. The crunching sounds that came from the man was the result of the man breaking apart what he hunted for the past few days. Soon his bones gave a cracking sound as his form changed from a man to a dog. The man thought it would be a correct way to eat his game because he knew that in his human form he would have moral issues. Then again when he was locked away in Azkaban he had to rely on nothing but rats. Once he was finished with his meal, the man turned back to his normal form and glanced at the shredded pieces of paper on the ground. This was due to the result of the man being enraged by the newspapers of the wizarding world.

The person he needed to find was gone. No where to be found in Britain or the Scottish Isles themselves. Enraged at the news that the boy he was supposed to protect was now not even in his reach made him desperate to find him. But the man knew that if he were to stay where he was then he would get caught and sent back to Azkaban. He needed to run so he thought of many places. Honestly for a bachelor like himself France didn't sound bad.

* * *

 _ **[/Everlasting\\]**_

After a few transfers from the floo from their home to the station and now to the Delacour Manor, Harry and his mother finally arrived at their destination. The room they landed in was the same as he remembered the last time. The furniture didn't look like it had changed neither did the floors or the walls. If Harry could remark what changed in what seemed like a family room was the decorations on the walls and shelves. There was many more pictures with what looked like a girl who was older then him and another girl who seemed younger then him. He continued to admire the room till he heard a door open to his left and watch a face he hadn't seen in years rush in.

 _"Mother... Harry? You are certainly here early."_

Harry slowly remembered this man by his face and he knew that this man was his dear uncle Sebastian.

 _"Oui Sebastian. I thought we surprise you a day early to spend more time. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"_

 _"Oui indeed mother. It is a pleasant surprise. But I am sad to say that Apolline and the flowers weren't ready to receive you."_

 _"That is fine. Harry and I can wait for them to get ready."_

Sebastian nodded at his mother-in-law's patience before he turned to get a good look at Harry. The boy was now his height or even taller then him which surprised Sebastian. He didn't think that the boy would surpass him but then again his daughter already surpassed his height two years ago. The boy looked a little bit to mature for his age but what he noticed was the boy's eyes wasn't the cloudy orbs he once saw three years ago. No they were now bright with color and understanding of the world. He smiled at the boy who once was a shaking mess long ago but a proud and confidant young man.

 _"Well mother, if you don't mind I can get you something to eat?"_

 _"Non, That will be alright Sebastian. I shall just rest on the couch for now. The trip made me a bit dizzy you see and I would like to rest."_

 _"Certainly mother. While you are resting, Harry and I can catch up a bit man to man in my study."_

 _"That is fine. Harry go with your uncle."_

 _"Oui_ _Mitéra."_

After Harry managed to drag their luggage further into the room right next the couch, he made sure his mother was comfortable before following his uncle to the study which was connected to the family room. When the door closed did Sebastian dropped all the formality and hugged the boy tightly. This caught Harry off guard but he soon sighed and returned the hug back. He felt something wet touch his shoulder but he was confused.

 _"Harry my boy... I'm so glad that you are okay."_

Hearing the man's cracked voice did tears sudden pop from his eyes. It didn't know what this was but he felt like he was warm. A feeling he only felt with his mother but he knew he felt this in the past deep down before. This man was someone that was dear to him.

 _"Uncle Sebastian... Are you okay?"_

 _"Oh hahaha. Silly me, I got emotional is all. Don't worry about this old man."_

Sebastian wiped his tears from his eyes before he let Harry go from their embrace. He was beaming at him as he guided him to a chair to sit before settling down in his desk chair.

 _"Now Harry my boy, it's been years since we seen each other. You got to tell me, did you every find a girl in the village of yours."_

 _"A... a what uncle?"_

 _"A girl! You know someone you fancy. The girl who makes you feel like you can fight the entire world for. I am sure a village filled with such beautiful women should have at least one that caught your eye."_

 _"Uncle.. I don't understand.."_

 _"Ahh. Shy like usually huh?"_

 _Harry fidgeted in his chair by the question his uncle asked. He wasn't used to speaking to someone else for this long besides his mother. Sebastian chuckled at the boy's shyness before he stopped his questioning and turned to the clock._

 _"Well it might take an hour till the girls of the house will be done with themselves. Why don't you go out to the shed in the back and look at it for me? I'm busy with paperwork from my job and I am sure you wouldn't want to watch an old man be stuck in this desk."_

His uncle chuckled once again before handing a set of keys to Harry.

 _"Do you remember how to get there?"_

Harry shook his head at his uncle and his uncle nodded his head in understanding.

 _"Just go back to family room and take the door on the opposite side of the room. There you should just follow the hallway till you get to the third door on your right. That should lead to the hallway closet. Interesting enough the hallway closet leads to the-"_

 _"Back."_

 _"Yes. Indeed, now I need to make sure we have enough blankets for you and your mother. They should be all in the shack sadly because we didn't have room for them in the house."_

Harry nodded before he turned around to leave. He stopped as he was called out again.

"Oh and Harry. Take your time, you might find something that you will remember."

Sebastian smiled before he dismissed the boy to his task.

* * *

 _ **[/Everlasting\\]**_

 _ **[Thirty Minutes Later]**_

 _"I can't believe you didn't tell me that mother was here Sebastian! I could have got ready and greeted her sooner."_

 _"I'm sorry my love but I thought you were already getting ready."_

 _"I was but I wasn't aware that my pressence was urgent!"_

 _Apolline Delacour while scolding her husband Sebastian managed to dress in a matter of ten minutes and made sure that her husband himself was dressed more proper for the occasion._

 _"I can't believe that you meet my mother with your current attire."_

 _"It's not like I wanted to Apolline, they kinda just came early.."_

 _"Well hurry up then. I can't keep my mother waiting any longer!"_

Sebastian sighed softly at his wife's frantic behavior but had to hold most of it back as the stern look coming from his wife started to cause him to straiten his attitude. Noticing her husband's change in attitude caused Apolline to smirk slightly before dragging her husband back to her daughters to make sure they were ready. Fluer herself was currently having a hard time dealing with her little sister as she constantly tired to avoid wearing the dress that she had to wear.

 _"Gabrielle please! You need to get ready for grandmother!"_

 _"No! I don't like the red dress. I don't want to wear it!"_

 _"But I thought you liked red!"_

 _"No! I don't like that dress!"_

 _"Gabrielle please wear this dress for grandmother!"_

It was a constant battle of will between a child that didn't want something versus a troubled teen that wasn't calm at that very moment. Watching their kids argue back and forth did the parents step in to take care of the matter.

 _"Fluer my flower, let mother take over for you okay? I know you are panicking because you don't want to keep grandmother waiting non?"  
_

 _"But mother-"_

 _"Listen to your mother Fluer. How about you and I go meet your grandmother while your mother gets Gabrielle into something suitable."_

Not wanting to argue with her parents did Fluer give in and push little Gabrielle towards their mother. It was probably better for her mother to handle her sister.

 _"Okay papa, I will join you then."_

Sebastian smiled and nodded towards his eldest daughter before they left to greet the girl's grandmother.

* * *

 ** _AN: Okay there you go. Yeah I know, not a lot of words but I felt while writing this chapter that I put a lot of content into it that I can seperate most of the chapter four I wrote and turn it into two chapters. I'm currently editing part 3 right now so hopefully I can get it in by next week. Again sorry to my readers for my horrid posting schedule and look forward to your reviews._**


End file.
